1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail distributing apparatus, a program and a mail transmitting method capable of shortening an average wait time for completing transmission of mails. More specifically, the invention relates to a mail distributing apparatus, a program and a mail transmitting method for transmitting mails to addresses to which mails have been successfully transmitted within a predetermined period and then, transmitting the mails to the other addresses.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is often required to transmit mails to a large number of different addresses from a mail distributing apparatus. It is noted that although the present applicant is unaware of technological documents describing such matter, a method of preparing a list of addresses to which mails are to be transmitted in advance and of transmitting mails to the respective addresses in accordance to the list is being taken in distributing mails by means of a mailing list for example.
However, such list often contains unusable or invalid mailing addresses among addresses recorded therein. When the list of mailing addresses contains a large number of such invalid mailing addresses and when mails are transmitted in accordance to the list, the mails are transmitted even to those invalid mailing addresses. As a result, there has been a problem that it takes time for completing the transmission of the mails to valid addresses.